Vehicle passes must be displayed in motor vehicles when the motor vehicle enters or is parked in a restricted area. The vehicle pass oftentimes takes the form of a plastic placard which bears written authorization information. The placard must be displayed in a prominent location so that the operator of the restricted area can view the placard from outside the vehicle. The rearview mirror of the motor vehicle provides a convenient place to attach the placard. However, neither the placard nor the rearview mirror contain the structure to effect the attachment. Furthermore, in many instances the placards cannot be permanently mounted to the motor vehicle (e.g. to comply with visibility or other regulations), and between uses must be stored such as in the glove compartment of the motor vehicle.